Unforgivable Sinner
by Viih
Summary: Os últimos momentos da vida de Dean. Songfic .:Contém spoilers para quem não assistiu o último ep. da 3ª temporada:.


**Unforgivable Sinner**

_Kinda lose your sense of time_

_'Cause the days don't matter no more_

_All the feelings that you hide_

_Gonna tear you up inside_

_You hope she knows you tried_

- Encontrou algo útil? – Perguntou o Winchester mais novo.

- Não, nada. – Respondeu Dean. Era o seu último dia, o dia em que teria que cumprir a sua parte do contrato e ir para o Inferno.

E ele não queria ir.

- O Bobby encontrou, finalmente. – Anunciou Sam. – Um jeito de encontrar a Lilith.

- Nossa. Com apenas... 30 horas faltando. – Disse sarcástico.

* * *

_Follows you around all day_

_And you wake up soaking wet_

_'Cause between this world and eternity_

_There is a face you hope to see_

Aquelas alucinações estavam enlouquecendo-o. Primeiro, ele fora perseguido por um Cão do Inferno, depois, parecia que seu irmão estava sendo exorcizado ou algo parecido. O que mais poderia aparecer?

Bobby estava procurando o local onde Lilith estava.

E ela estava em New Harmony, Indiana.

- Essa ganhou.

- Beleza. Vamos. – Disse Sam.

- Segura aí, texano. – Disse Dean.

- Qual é o problema? – Perguntou Sam.

- "Qual é o problema"? – Repetiu Dean. – Fala sério, por onde eu começo? Pra começar, nem sabemos se a Lilith tem meu contrato. Vamos seguir a informação da Bela? Quando aquela vadia respira, o ar sai torto! Segundo: mesmo se pudéssemos chegar até Lilith, não temos como derrotá-la. E terceiro: não é essa Lilith que quer sua cabeça numa lança? Devo prosseguir? – Perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Que banho de água fria! – Disse Bobby.

_You know where you've sent her_

_You should know where you are_

_You're trying to ease off_

_But you know you won't get far_

- É um Dom.

- Foi mal. Então o que fazemos? – Perguntou Sam.

- Só porque eu vou morrer você precisa morrer também? – Rebateu Dean. – Ou usamos o bom senso, ou não.

- Se esse for o caso, eu tenho a resposta.

- É?

- Um jeito infalível de confirmar que é a Lilith, e conseguir uma autêntica faca-mata-demônios.

- Que droga, Sam. Não.

* * *

_And now she's up there_

_Sings like an angel_

_But you can't hear those words_

_And now she's up there_

_Sings like an angel_

_Unforgivable Sinner_

Mesmo sabendo que Dean não iria gostar, Sam chamou Ruby. Para ele era o único jeito de ajudar seu irmão. Terminou de desenhar o símbolo e começou a chamá-la.

- Sabe, telefones também funcionam. – Disse Ruby. – Oi, Sam. O que está acontecendo?

- Como chegou tão rápido?

- Usando o _Jet Pack_ do _Super Bowl_. – Respondeu. – Então... Chamou?

- Você sabia? – Sam perguntou enquanto Ruby chegava mais perto.

- Vou precisar de um pouco mais de informação. – Ruby fingiu que não sabia o que Sam falava.

- Sobre o pacto do Dean. Que Lilith é dona do contrato!

- Sim, sabia.

- E achou que isso não era importante? – Perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Você não estava pronto.

- Para quê?

- Se eu te dissesse, vocês, brutamontes, iriam atrás dela despreparados e ela arrancaria o couro dos seus rostinhos bonitos.

- Bem, agora estamos prontos. – Disse Sam. – Quero sua faca.

* * *

_You've been walking around in tears_

_No answers are there to get_

_You won't ever be the same_

_Someone cries and you're to blame_

Dean havia chegado antes que Ruby pudesse contar como derrotar Lilith, mas eles conseguiram pegar a sua faca.

Agora eles estavam se preparando para ir até New Harmony e acabar com aquela Lilith.

- Dean, e se... – Sam pensou um pouco antes de continuar. – E se ela estiver certa? E se eu puder matar a Lilith?

Dean olhou feio para Sam. Ele odiava quando seu irmão o olhava assim, era irritante e incomodava.

- Pare de me olhar assim.

- Vai dar o olhar da Carrie e a Lilith vai desaparecer?

- Não sei o que Ruby quis dizer. Talvez devêssemos lhe perguntar.

- Sam, você queria a faca, eu consegui.

- Escute. Na última vez, a Lilith estalou os dedos e pôs 30 demônios na nossa cola, e só temos uma faca? Como disse, vamos com bom senso, ou não vamos.

- Isto não é bom senso!

- Só temos uma chance, Dean! – Disse Sam. – Então se há uma maneira infalível, talvez devêssemos falar sobre ela!

- Não vamos repetir os erros.

- Já disse isso, mas o que isso quer dizer?

- Não vê um padrão aqui? – Perguntou Dean. – O pacto do papai, o meu, agora isso? Toda vez que um de nós está na pior, o outro está implorando para vender sua alma! É isso cara. Ruby vai te passar a perna lá na frente. Sabe como e onde isso vai dar.

Dean começou a limpar sua arma.

- Tem medo que aconteça o quê? – Perguntou Sam. – Sou eu, dou conta disso. E se vai te salvar...

- Por que arriscar?

- Porque você é meu irmão. – Disse Sam. – Porque fez o mesmo por mim.

"E porque eu não quero te perder" Sam queria dizer, mas não conseguiu. Ele não saberia o que fazer se seu irmão o deixasse. Ele era a sua única família.

- Eu sei. E olha no que deu. Só estou dizendo... – Dean disse. – Sammy, só estou dizendo que você é meu ponto fraco. É sim. E eu sou o seu.

* * *

_Struggling with a fight inside_

_Sorrow you'll defeat_

_The picture you see it won't disappear_

_Not unpleasant dreams or her voice you hear_

Bobby decidiu que iria com os dois, no outro carro.

Sam e Dean já estavam na estrada, muito quieto. Então Sam quebrou o silêncio:

- Se não sair como queremos, quero que saiba...

- Não, não, não. – Interrompeu Dean.

- Não o quê?

- Não vai dar o discurso piegas de adeus, OK? – Disse Dean. – Se for meu último dia de vida, não quero que se torne socialmente embaraçoso.

Dean encarava sua morte melhor do que Sam. Já Sam queria acreditar que eles iriam conseguir salvar Dean.

- Sabe o que eu quero? – Perguntou Dean, ligando o rádio cassete.

- Bon Jovi?

- Bon Jovi arrasa, às vezes. – Disse Dean. – _E ando por essas ruas/Uma guitarra nas costas/Eu jogo pra valer._ Vamos lá. _Porque talvez eu não volte/Estive em toda parte._

- _Ah, sim._

-_ Mas estou em pé firme_...

Dean e Sam continuaram a cantar junto com a música. Dean estava tentando esquecer-se de tudo, do que havia acontecido até agora, tentando se esquecer de seus problemas. A única coisa que ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça era como seu irmão iria se virar. Estava preocupado, e com medo.

* * *

_You know where you've sent her_

_You should know where you are_

_You're trying to ease off_

_But you know you won't get far_

_And now she's up there_

_Sings like an angel_

_But you can't hear those words_

_And now she's up there_

_Sings like an angel_

_Unforgivable Sinner_

Eles chegaram. Dean localizou Lilith.

- É a garotinha. – Anunciou. – Credo, o rosto dela é horrível.

- Certo, então vamos. – Disse Sam. – Estamos perdendo tempo.

- Espere!

- Pelo quê? – Perguntou Sam. – Para ela matar o resto?

- E nós também se não tomarmos cuidado. Olhem. – Disse Dean, apontando para alguém. – Estão vendo o carteiro empreendedor às 9h? – Os dois afirmaram com a cabeça. – E o Sr. Rogers ali?

- Demônios? – Bobby deu um palpite.

- Sim.

- Cuidamos desses caras e entramos escondidos. – Disse Sam.

- E degolar uma garota de 10 anos? Qual é!

- Dean, eu sei que é terrível.

- Acha mesmo?

- Não se trata apenas de te salvar, Dean. – Disse Sam. – É para salvar todos.

* * *

_Maybe one time lost_

_But now you're found_

_Stand right up before_

_You hit the ground_

Ruby conseguiu sair do círculo que Dean havia feito e seguiu-os até New Harmony.

- Quero minha faca de volta, por favor. – Disse Ruby. – Ou seu pescoço quebrará feito osso de galinha.

- Não está com ele. Vá com calma. – Sam colocou a faca próxima ao pescoço de Ruby, fazendo-a afastar-se de Dean.

- Como você saiu?

- O que você não sabe sobre mim daria um livro.

- Oh.

- O quê?

- Nada, não pude ver antes, mas você é uma mocréia feia pacas.

- Sam, me dê à faca antes que se machuque. – Disse ignorando o comentário de Dean.

- Terá de volta quando isso tudo terminar.

- Já terminou. – Disse. – Te dei um jeito de salvar Dean. Você não me deu atenção. Agora e tarde demais. Ele está morto. E não vou deixá-lo morrer também.

- Tente me impedir, e eu te mato vadia. – Disse Sam, já irritado.

- Pode vir com tudo, gatinho.

- Galera, ei! – Disse Dean, tentando chamar a atenção de ambos. – Tenham essa briga de moças depois.

Todos os demônios estavam reunidos, mas estavam um pouco longe dos três.

- E lá se foi nosso elemento surpresa. – Dean disse.

- Vamos, corram! – Disse Sam.

* * *

_Maybe one time lost_

_But now you're found_

_Stand right up before_

_You hit the ground - hit the ground_

Bobby ligou os regadores – que ele havia colocado uma cruz no encanamento – na mesma hora em que os demônios estavam passando, para que Dean, Sam e Ruby pudessem entrar na casa.

Olhou para seu relógio. Eles não tinham muito tempo para salvar Dean.

"Tomara que tudo ocorra bem" Pensou enquanto olhava os demônios se contorcerem e queimarem com aquela água. "Espero que eles consigam".

* * *

_You know where you've sent her_

_You should know where you are_

_You're trying to ease off_

_But you know you won't get far_

Após de eles verem que Lilith não estava mais no corpo da garota, eles desceram, aconselhando a família ficar no porão, e não sair de lá por nada.

- Odeio falar: "Eu não disse"?! – Ruby falou

- Cadê ela, Ruby? – Perguntou Sam.

- Não sei.

- Ela pode passar pelos regadores?

- Pro nível dela, água benta é fichinha.

- Você venceu. O que eu tenho que fazer? – Perguntou Sam.

- Como assim?

- Para salvar Dean. – Disse Sam. – O que precisa que eu faça?

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou Dean, chegando à sala.

- Cale-se por um segundo. Ruby!

- Teve sua chance. – Disse. – Não é como ligar um botão. Precisamos de tempo.

- Tem que haver algum jeito! – Disse Sam. – Seja o que for, farei! – Dean tentou falar algo, mas Sam continuou. – Não vou deixá-lo ir pro Inferno, Dean!

- Vai, sim! – Dean gritou. – Vai, sim. – Disse um pouco mais calmo. – Sinto muito. É culpa minha. Sei disso.

Ambos sentiam que a qualquer momento iriam chorar. Sabiam que a hora de Dean estava perto.

- Mas o que está fazendo não vai me salvar. – Dean estava tentando segurar as lágrimas. – Só vai matá-lo.

- Então o que devo fazer? – Sam já estava quase chorando

Dean tentou fazer com que sua voz não saísse falha, porque não chorar era quase impossível naquele momento.

- Continuar lutando. – Dean já não estava mais agüentando segurar as lágrimas. – E cuidar do meu carango. Sam lembre-se do que o pai te ensinou. Certo? – Sam concordou com a cabeça. – E lembre-se do que eu te ensinei.

E havia chegado sua hora. As badaladas do relógio fizeram o favor de avisá-los. Sam olhou para Dean, esse sorriu tristemente.

- Sinto muito Dean. – Disse Ruby. – Não desejaria isso pro meu pior inimigo.

E os cães do Inferno já estavam lá para pegá-lo.

* * *

_And now she's up there_

_Sings like an angel_

_But you can't hear those words_

_And now she's up there_

_Sings like an angel _

Sam havia perdido tudo. Primeiro fora sua mãe, depois sua namorada, e depois, seu pai. Agora fora a única pessoa que sobrara de sua família, seu irmão, Dean.

Lilith havia tomado o corpo de Ruby e abriu a porta para os cães pegarem-no. E prendido ambos com seus poderes.

Agora Sam estava só. Lilith poderia ter acabado com ele ali, então por que ela não fizera? Seria muito mais fácil para ambos. Sam não precisaria mais viver e Lilith estaria se livrando do único ser que era mais forte do que ela.

Ele estava chorando, e muito. Não se importava com mais nada, apenas gritava o nome de seu irmão, como se ele fosse voltar a viver com isso, mas ele sabia que isso era impossível.

Os olhos de Dean estavam abertos, não tinham vida, e pareciam olhar para o nada. Ele estava morto, mas Sam não queria acreditar, não **podia** acreditar.

Ele não saberia o que fazer de agora em diante, estava sozinho, sem mais ninguém.

Inferno. Aquele era o Inferno, e Dean estava lá.

- Socorro! – Dean gritava com todas as suas forças. – Alguém me ajude! Sam!

Mas Sam não podia ouvi-lo. Por mais que ele gritasse, Sam não poderia ouvi-lo. Ninguém poderia.

_Unforgivable Sinner_

* * *

Primeira One-shot de Supernatural que eu faço. Wee /o/ (?)

Eu penei pra escrever isso. É sério, eu penei ;.;

Pra quem não assistiu tudo, esse é o último episódio da 3ª temporada, ou seja, contém spoilers '-'

Er... Reviews?


End file.
